


Misfortune

by DumbWoojae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff I guess, M/M, i don't know I'm sorry, kinda domestic?, was supposed to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbWoojae/pseuds/DumbWoojae
Summary: Yunho switches sugar and salt and watches as Mingi serves himself a big cup of "extra sweet" coffee





	Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just me trying to get out of my writer's block, I haven't been REALLY able to write anything I'm slightly satisfied with in a while, and I remembered this prompt I found around once so here it is, I lost the picture but it goes something like "A switches sugar and salt and watches as B serves a big cup of coffee, with lots of "sugar", what A wasn't expecting was that B would drink the whole coffee while looking straight into their eyes", I give credit to whoever came up with this you're brilliant. 
> 
> also this is my first ateez fic yay! I'm sad it's just a small supposed-to-be-funny (but isn't) thing but anyways, I'll hopefully be able to write something better in the future! english is not my first language so if you any crazy mistake you can tell me so I can correct it, thanks and I hope you enjoy!

Yunho holds back his laughter while he switches the containers of sugar and salt, the smell of freshly brewed coffee filling the department.

 

Him and Mingi had been keeping this system with jokes for a while now, starting off with Mingi making Yunho trip over his foot to land face first on the ground, then a revenge took to the other and led them to this apparently never-ending game they’ve been playing for almost two months.

 

Once Yunho finishes his task he smiles to himself, cleaning any evidence of the little mischievous action he’d just committed, and sits on the couch to watch the morning cartoons, making sure to be on a spot that’d give him full view of what was to come.

 

Mingi doesn’t tend to oversleep when college is just over, it usually takes his brain at least a week and a half to understand that he has all day to sleep if that’s what he wants, so it doesn’t take long before he’s walking out of the room, shirtless and with his hair sticking in all directions, making his way straight to the kitchen, mumbling a husky “ _good morning_ ” to Yunho in a low tone.

 

Yunho holds back a smile while he watches as his boyfriend makes a beeline to the coffee machine, grabbing his big ass cup and filling it up to the top with coffee –sometimes he scolded Mingi, “ _you drink too much coffee_ ” he’d say, but he chooses to stay quiet for now–, pouring “sugar” on it as if his life depended on it, a lover of sweet things since ever, which is, he affirmed, why he dated Yunho.

 

The youngest of the two notices his boyfriend’s eyes on him, and he smiles at him while arching an eyebrow, setting his cup down to give Yunho an uninterrupted view of his bare chest, pants hanging low, sun kissed skin.

 

“Do you like what you see?” He asks, voice cocky and still a little raspy from sleep, his hands grabbing the sides of the counter, showcasing his veiny arms.

 

Yunho smiles wide and nods; _Mingi does not even expect what’s coming_.

 

He snorts, but the tips of his ears have adopted a red color, just as they do whenever he receives a compliment from Yunho. He drops his eyes down to his cup and grabs it, directing it to his lips calmingly as he holds no suspicions on what his boyfriend had done.

 

The look of utter shock in Mingi’s face when he gets a first taste of the drink is worthless, his eyes hurrying to meet his boyfriend’s and Yunho finds himself happily giggling because he caught him. That is, of course, until the look in Mingi’s eyes changes from shocked to determinate, and he starts swallowing down the coffee as fast as he can without spilling a single drop.

 

By the time he’s done Yunho has tears in his eyes from how hard he’s been laughing, his stomach hurting already.

 

“You’re an asshole” Mingi says, but it only makes Yunho laugh harder, throwing his head back because Mingi’s voice sounds disgusted, and ten times more rough that it did when he woke up due to the salt.

 

“Maybe next time you’ll drink less coffee with less sugar” he says, cleaning the tears around the corners of his eyes when he notices Mingi coming close.

 

Yunho is soon caged between his boyfriend’s arms, and before he can so much as think of anything Mingi’s kissing him, he tastes like salt and it’s disgusting, but he won’t part from Yunho’s lips no matter how much he’s pushed. Eventually, and only after licking over Yunho’s lips to make sure they’re very salty, he pulls back.

 

“Agh” Yunho complains, pushing Mingi back and quickly standing up to make his way to the sink, where he washes his mouth again and again while Mingi laughs at him for being weak.

 

He’s annoying, and loud, and really drank a whole cup of coffee that was way too salty for his health just to prove that he is superior, which makes him overall a totally dumbass, but if Yunho was to be honest, he wouldn’t change his dumbass for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/dumbwoojae)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DumbWoojae)


End file.
